Fluttertongue
by Prince Furo
Summary: Pinkie Pie has been recruited by Princess Celestia herself to fill in for a sick tuba player for the upcoming orchestra concert in Canterlot. But when she's having trouble with some of the music, the only one who can help her is... Fluttershy?


"...I really don't understand exactly what you're trying to ask me... Start from the beginning, please? That is, uhm, if that's okay with you..."

Fluttershy fidgeted nervously on the sofa inside her small cottage. Pinkie Pie had asked to come over, claiming to have a 'really really really important problem' that apparently only Fluttershy could solve. She looked nervously to the pink mare, hoping to catch everything said this time around. Pinkie Pie had spurted out her problem so fast the moment Fluttershy opened the cottage door, leaving the her head spinning.

Pinkie Pie took a deep breath, preparing to go over it one more time.

"There's an upcoming orchestra concert in Canterlot; and the tuba player is out sick and won't be back for a while. So Princess Celestia herself has asked me to fill in for her. She must've seen the way I play tuba when leading those parasprites out of town. I'm gonna be playing along with all those fancy schmancy super duper talented ponies! Isn't that awesome?"

"Oh my, what an honor! That really does sound lovely, Pinkie," Fluttershy smiled at the pink mare; she really was happy for her.

Pinkie Pie, surprisingly, wasn't smiling back. "Yeah, it is a big honor. Which is why I've been looking over the music a few times, so I can do my best for everypony... but I always seem to get stuck at one point."

A sudden grin cracked across Pinkie's face. "And that's where YOU come in, Fluttershy!"

An expression of shock took over the pegasus's face. "M-me?! What in Equestria can I possibly do? I know next to nothing about playing the tuba!" Fluttershy's mouth contorted into a small frown. Why was Pinkie Pie asking her of all ponies for help?

"That's okay! I think you'll be able to help me anyways!" Pinkie handed Fluttershy a sheet of music: one of the pages she'll need for the concert. "Do you see that note on the third line? The one with three slash thingies through it?"

Fluttershy quickly found the note right away. Just like Pinkie Pie said, the note had three thick slashes through it.

"That's called a flutter tongue! It means I have to do this-"

Pinkie rolled her tongue as hard as she could, spraying her saliva all over her sheet of music.

"-right into my tuba! But whenever I try to do it, it just doesn't work!"

"Oh dear... that would be a problem."

"Mhmm! A really really really super duper important problem!"

Fluttershy cocked her head to the side. "But what do you want me to do, Pinkie? I know how to conduct my choir of birds, but that's pretty much it."

Pinkie Pie stared at the yellow mare, as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your name is 'Flutter'shy. I need to perform music with a 'flutter' tongue in it. They both start exactly the same! So you should be able to show me how to do it!"

Fluttershy shrank in her seat. What Pinkie was saying made absolutely no sense to her. She didn't know how to perform a flutter tongue, despite her name sounding similar to it.

"Pinkie... I don't know how to perform one. I can't even roll my tongue, actually. I'm sorry..."

The pink mare frowned. "Don't be sad, Fluttershy! I think I know of a way you could still help me!"

"E-eh? How?"

Without another word, Pinkie Pie leaned over and planted her lips directly on her friend's. Fluttershy immediately pulled away, her face now a bright shade of pink.

"P-Pinkie Pie! What was that for?!" she barely managed to stutter out. The blush on her face only continued to grow. That was her first kiss, after all.

"And that's how you can help me!" Pinkie beamed.

"Kissing me is going to help?!" Fluttershy's usually yellow face was now completely red, still darkening by the second.

The kiss had been quick, not lasting more than a fraction of a second. Fluttershy's head swarmed with a plethora of thoughts and ideas she didn't even know existed.

_D-does this kiss mean that... Pinkie Pie... l-likes me? Nonono! We can't! Two mares can't do things like kissing! ...Can they...? O-of course I don't like Pinkie Pie! She's a good friend of mine, and not a single thing more! ...Right? _

Despite all these thoughts, Fluttershy found the kiss to be quite... pleasant. Sure, it was weird, but not exactly bad. Her head kept telling her what had just happened was horribly wrong, but... another part of her told her to try it again. Who knows, maybe it'll be nice.

Fluttershy looked down at her hooves, avoiding eye contact with the pink mare. In a quiet voice, she said, "I... I guess we could try that again. If you'd like to, that is..."

A gentle smile was offered to the shy pegasus. With a hoof, Pinkie lifted Fluttershy's chin up so they were eye-level. Slowly, she leaned in to once again place her lips on the other mare's. Fluttershy squirmed a bit, attempting to relax.

She allowed herself to melt into the kiss, not paying attention to anything besides the gorgeous mare in front of her. _G-gorgeous? Did I really just think of Pinkie Pie, my friend, as gorgeous?! Get a grip, Fluttershy! She's your friend! This kiss is nothing more than a simple act to help Pinkie! Okay... focus..._

Fluttershy opened her eyes, having shut them tightly when Pinkie's lips were approaching hers. She realized that she wasn't kissing Pinkie Pie at that moment. She must've pulled away again.

A giggle came from the pink mare. "Silly Fluttershy, you don't need to close your lips to tightly! Here, try parting them slightly..."

The pegasus did as instructed, opening her mouth a little bit. Pinkie Pie leaned in for the third time, her lips greeting Fluttershy's. Fluttershy felt something a bit different this time, though, as Pinkie slowly poked her tongue into her friend's mouth. A gasp of surprise was elicited from the back of her throat as she pulled her own tongue back further in her mouth, afraid of making contact with the pink pony's tongue. Pinkie continued to poke around until finally lightly rubbing against Fluttershy's tongue.

This time Fluttershy didn't pull away. Instead, she leaning closer to Pinkie, deepening the kiss slightly. It felt odd, having somepony else's tongue in your mouth. She didn't want to admit it, but Fluttershy was enjoying it. The thought of kissing a friend was still odd and new, though.

Both mares pulled away for a second in attempts to catch their breaths. They immediately leaned back into each other, pulling each other closer.

Pinkie Pie tasted exactly like you think she would: like sugary cupcake frosting. It was a taste Fluttershy was beginning to like more and more.

All too soon, Pinkie pulled away, ending the kiss and leaving Fluttershy softly whimpering for more.

"That was... nice," the pegasus said, a light blush still lingering on her cheeks.

Pinkie grinned. "Mhmm! Thanks a bunch, Fluttershy! I'm sure I'll be able to play the flutter tongue correctly now. Actually; I should go home to practice it. Thanks again!"

The earth pony hopped off the sofa and gave her friend a peck on the cheek. "See you later, Fluttershy!" she said cheerfully before bouncing out the door.

Fluttershy stood nervously in the entrance of Sugar Cube Corner.

_Just go in already, Fluttershy! You're here to ask about getting a ticket to the concert, nothing more. You are not expecting for what happened the other day to happen again. Pinkie is your friend. She won't ever be anything more then that. So stop hoping that it meant something more. Okay... deep breath. Go in. Now._

"Ah, Fluttershy!" Mrs. Cake greeted the pegasus. "How are you? It's been a while since I last saw you."

"I'm... alright, Mrs. Cake. I was actually looking for Pinkie... I wanted to know if I could get a ticket to the concert she's playing in."

The older earth pony looked confused. "Concert...? Dear, what are you talking about?"

"...Isn't Pinkie Pie playing her tuba for the orchestra in Canterlot? She told me all about it..."

"Nope, not that I've heard of. Maybe you have it mistaken for somepony else?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "Thanks anyway, Mrs. Cake. Sorry to bother you..." She sulked out of the shop, wondering why Pinkie had lied to her.

_So there is no concert after all. Then why did Pinkie come to me begging for help? Does that mean that she... that she... just wanted to kiss me? But why would she want to kiss me? Does she... like me? More than a friend?_

At the realization of this, a wide smile spread across the mare's face. She didn't know what this meant, or why it made her so happy. She did know one thing for sure though- she had to find Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy happily trotted off, in search of her bouncy pink friend. Who knows? Maybe they could sort this out through some talking... and maybe a little more than talking, too.


End file.
